Dark Persona
by kyokos
Summary: Kenzaki ha escapado de la cárcel y secuestrado a ambos porteros de Raimon para realizar en ellos un experimento con un suero creado de los restos del meteoro alien, YAOI varias parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno aqui yo con mi segundo fic, esta historia la tenia en la cabeza desde hace dias; pero hasta ahora me broto la inspiracion lol, bueno es un semi AU, asi que aclaro que los sucesos que estan apunto de leer suceden varios meses despues de lo de las mundiales y todo eso, lamento si me salen algo OOC los personajes, que la verdad no soy muy buena escribiendo D:, sin mas aqui el fic, _**

**_Asi, Inazuma Eleven no me pertence es de Level-5_**

**DARK PERSONA**

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, en verdad su cabeza aun giraba gracias al gas lacrimógeno que habían lanzado de la nada al club de futbol, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para notar que no solo era gracias al gas por lo cual su cabeza daba vueltas, se incorporo rápidamente al notar que estaba dentro de una camioneta, en la parte trasera de esta para ser preciso se asusto por un momento al creer que estaba solo pero noto un bulto a su lado, observo con detalle quien era y pudo notar que era el capitán, estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de Endo cuando noto que sobre su boca habían colado cinta adhesiva y sus manos estaba atadas; como pudo estiro su pie y comenzó a mover al castaño hasta despertarlo, Endo con mirada perezosa observo a su acompañante y se sorprendió al instante al notar que era nada más y nada menos que Tachimukai, el pobre portero de reserva lo observo con algo de alegría al notar que había despertado, el castaño se incorporo rápidamente y al igual que Tachimukai quiso comenzar a hablarle pero su boca también estaba tapada con cinta, el capitán de inazuma comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos para que se acercara, y así lo hiso el más joven de los dos, Endo señalo como pudo su boca y Tachimukai comprendió al instante que quería que le quitara la cinta, el más joven estiro las manos como pudo y de un jalón fuerte le arranco la cinta dejando una marca roja sobre la boca del capitán

-Pero qué demonios sucede aquí! –grito enfurecido el mayor mientras ayudaba a quitarle la cinta al otro pasajero

-No lo sé Endo-san, de la nada desperté dentro de esta camioneta a su lado… -confirmo el pelicastaño observando al suelo

-Tks… -escupió el capitán mientras comenzaba a patear hacia los asientos delanteros- no sean cobardes! Den su cara, además para qué demonios nos han metido aquí, que quieren de nosotros!

-Endo-san… -le dijo el joven Yuuki mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle- no creo que sea buena idea gritar… que tal y están armados…. –Endo observo algo ofendido a Tachimukai, pero debía darle la razón, acababan de ser secuestrados y no sabían qué tipo de personas eran esas y por que habían cometido tal acto

-Está bien… -dijo al final el mayor, al notar que ni por más ruido que hiciesen el conductor y su acompañante se molestaban en observarlos, no podía negar que sentía pánico al pensar que les podrían hacer, había visto demasiadas cosas sobre secuestros y gente loca en la televisión y ahora que le sucedía a él no le parecía para nada entretenido suspiro ruidosamente y observo a su acompañante, era el pequeño Tachimukai, podía notar en la expresión de este que estaba más que nervioso y lo más probable con ganas de llorar, se acerco a él y le sonrió con su característica energía- todo estará bien Tachimukai

-E..Endo-san –dijo sonriéndole el menor

-Por cierto Tachimukai tu recuerdas como demonios terminamos aquí?

-Pues… recuerdo que estábamos en el salón del club, organizando la despedida de los de tercer año y luego recuerdo que un hombre algo y con pasa montanas entro al salón y de la nada tiro una bomba de humo y luego…-hiso una mueca como tratando de recordar- recuerdo que todos gritaba sentí como alguien me golpeaba en la cabeza… pero luego no recuerdo nada y desperté aquí

-Ya veo, pues yo recuerdo más o menos lo mismo… -el capitán bajo la mirada con expresión de frustración en verdad no sabía que estaba pasando y que les preparaba el destino ante esto

-No te preocupes Endo-san además, esperemos que solo nosotros estemos en estas situación –comento el menor tratando de albihar la tensión del capitán

-Si… esperemos que los demás estén bien –sonrió fingidamente el mayor mientras sentía como de la nada la camioneta- Tks al parecer hemos llegado

-Si… -comento el menor que por inercia se puso detrás del capitán

Ambos jóvenes esperaban temerosos el que las puertas de la camioneta se abrieran, Tachimukai observo como Endo le hacia una seña dándole a demostrar que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, el menor asintió mientras por fin después de varios minutos escuchaban pasos por fuera de la camioneta, Tachimukai como pudo agarro parte de la camisa del capitán no podía negarlo esta temblando tenía miedo, no sabía que hacia ahí, al menos tenia la compañía de su compañero y capitán de equipo eso lo aliviaba un poco pero el terror se estaba apoderando de él. Ambas puertas de la parte trasera de la camioneta se abrieron de golpe mostrando a varios hombres altos y algo fornidos vestían batas blancas como si fuesen de hospital además de mascarillas de esas utilizadas en los mismos, Endo se paró de golpe y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar una patada al primer hombre que intento acercarse a ellos vio como otro hombre detenía su patada y lo lanzaba con fuerza al suelo

-ENDO-SAN! –gritaba el portero de refuerzo mientras sentía que otro hombre lo jalaba de los hombros como si nada- suélteme ahora! –comenzó a forcejear lo más que pudo hasta sentir que alguien inyectaba una jeringa en su brazo, sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y que todo se nublaba de la nada; pudo notar como Endo seguía quería seguir forcejeando contra los hombre pero eran más que el no resistió mas y cayó al suelo consiente.

-Hey Tachimukai despierta! –el capitán del épico de soccer comenzó a mover a su acompañante que dormía de lo mas comodo en una cama de muy parecida a las de los hospitales

-Eh…Endo-san! –comento el menor que sin pensarlo se le lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo- Endo-san que sucedió dónde estamos? -cuestiono Yuuki al ver que se en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital con 2 camas, estaba algo extrañado por que no había ventanas y tan solo existía una pequeña mesita parte de dos puertas frente a ellos

-Pues no tengo ni idea Tachimukai, además –dijo señalando las puertas- la puerta de la derecha lleva a un baño pero solo tiene una pequeña venta la cual apenas y deja ver unas ramas que la cubren –suspiro y prosiguió- y la de la izquierda está cerrada con llave, no tengo ni idea como llegamos aquí, solo sé que cuando caíste al suelo aprovecharon para noquearme a mí también

-Debieron inyectarnos algún tipo de tranquilizante o anestesia…

-Si además cuando estábamos dormidos debieron cambiarnos la ropa –comento el mayor algo ofendido ante tal asunto

-Disculpa! –dijo algo asustado el menor mientras notaba que efectivamente sus ropas de portero de reserva habían sido cambiadas, estaba utilizando un traje blanco parecido a las batas de hospital con la excepción que debajo de la bata usaba unos pantalones cotos hasta la rodilla, se ruborizo completamente al pensar que alguien lo había desnudado y vestido sin autorización

-Oye Tachimukai no te sonrojes, mejor ayúdame a pensar cómo salir de aquí

-Sí, es cierto Endo-san –siguió observando la habitación, totalmente pulcra y blanca, se sentía frustrado parecía más una habitación de manicomio que otra cosa, suspiro pesimista y noto como el otro inquilino de dicha habitación se paseaba de un lado a otro sin parar buscando una salida o tratando de abrir la puerta cerrada bajo llave, trato de sonreír al pensar que al menos el mayor de ambos buscaba una salida a su confinamiento

-Eh Tachimukai, me parece que alguien viene –corrió hacia el menor y lo jalo debajo de una de las camas- cállate y no hagas ruido –el menor obedeció y asintió con la cabeza

Así fue la puerta se abrió de par en par y dejo entrar a varios de los hombres que los había sacado de la camioneta a la fuerza, además otra figura un poco más delgada, al mayor le pareció conocida esa silueta, sentía ya haberla visto, de manera cuidadosa levanto un poco la sabana para observar que así era, el hombre que había entrado con una vestimenta totalmente diferente a la de los demás era nada más y nada menos que Kenzaki Ryuuichi, rechino los dientes al recordar que por culpa de ese hombre Kazemaru y los demás se habían convertido en miembros de Dark Emperors y por su culpa habían tenido que tener un partido con ellos, noto una mano en su espalda y noto como Tachimukai lo miraba con temor, trato de sonreírle cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del tobillo hacia fuera de su improvisado refugio

-Vaya, vaya creyeron que una cama y unas sabanas largas ocultarían donde estaban –comento uno de los hombres

-Ya déjalo, además aquí está el otro –comento otro de los hombres jalando a Tachimukai al igual que Endo

-Ya basta de estupideces, además, quiero probar este nuevo proyecto –sonrió maliciosamente Kenzaki mientras observaba a ambos jóvenes- espera un momento se han equivocado de chico –señalo a Tachimukai- bueno eso qué más da, lo importante ahora es probar el nuevo experimento –finalizo mientras daba un leve movimiento de mano haciendo que una mujer con una mesilla con rodos se acercara, esta levanto una jeringa llena de un liquido negro azulado resplandeciente

-Kenzaki-san que le parece si el más problemático es el primero en probar el nuevo suero –comento el hombre que tenia retenido a Endo

-Me parece bien

-Qué demonios te pasa Kenzaki que no estabas en la cárcel? Además aleja esa jeringa de mí –por más que Endo intentaba forcejear y zafarse de dicho hombre no podía- medición! –no podía dejar que esa mujer le inyectara esa cosa; se movía lo mas que podía pero aun así nada, sintió como otro de los hombres lo tomaba de los hombros y otro extendía uno de sus brazos para que la mujer le inyectara dicha sustancia

-ENDO-SAN! –grito Tachimukai al notar como el capitán caía al suelo luego de que el liquido había sido depositado por completo en su cuerpo- Endo-san Endo-san!

-Ah ya cállate niñato –le decía un hombre mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano

-…..-El mayor de ambos jóvenes había caído al suelo, se sentía tan débil y con el cuerpo tan pesado, podía notar como la mujer se alejaba de el con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al igual que la de Kenzaki, por más que quería que su cuerpo respondiera no era así, quería moverse pero le dolía todo, sentía su cuerpo pesado como si cargara mil toneladas en su espalda, además que su vista se nublaba, noto como Tachimukai comenzaba a llamarlo pero luego de unos segundos no entendía que decía el menor, sabía que le hablaba a él pero no reconocía ninguna palabra, comenzó a sentir que su vista se nublaba hasta que todo comenzó a verse borroso, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil ya que por segunda vez por una estúpida inyección había caído al suelo, quiso articular palabra hacia su compañero de equipo pero no pudo, todo se nublo por completo y cayo inconsciente por segunda ves

-levanten a ese y pónganlo en la cama –comento Kenzaki mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la mujer que era hora de inyectara al otro joven- espero no seas tan revoltoso como el otro –finalizo con una sonrisa llena de cinismo

Tachimukai no podía moverse sintió como un hombre estiraba su brazo izquierdo para que la mujer pudiera inyectarlo a él también, no pudo resistir y cuando noto que dicha mujer se acercaba a él comenzó a llorar, que mas podía hacer, Endo su capitán y alguien más fuerte que él estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente y ahora él iba a ser inyectado con ese liquido, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sintió como la aguja penetraba su piel y el liquido comenzaba a entrar en él, sintió un ardor horrible por todo su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro y pecho, los hombres que lo sostenían lo soltaron dejándolo caer al suelo a unos metros de su compañero, comenzó a sentirse débil y adolorido, a ver nublado, las lagrimas seguían cayendo sin parar, quería dejar de llorar levantarse e irse de ahí junto al capitán pero no era posible sus piernas no respondía, comenzó a notar su vista nublada, cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver que mas podía suceder y tal vez así despertar de esa pesadilla, muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente, su familia, sus amigos y por último la de un joven de cabellera rosa y peinado extravagante, se patio mentalmente al pensar que esta recordando al surfista, las imágenes comenzaron a hacerse borrosas mientras sentía que su cuerpo por fin sucumbiría al dolor, y así fue el también cayo inconsciente.

Mientras que en instituto Raimon todo estaba hecho un caos, las chicas no dejaban de llorar, llevaban casi 6 días sin saber nada de ambos porteros, el pánico reinaba a los miembros del equipo de futbol.

-Sera…será mejor que nos calmemos –Comento Kido- ya han pasado 6 dias desde el incidente y la policía junto con el detective Onigawara ya haciendo todo lo que puede

-Es cierto, mi padre también está haciendo lo que puede por encontrarlos –sonrió con tristeza Natsumi mientras observaba la preocupación de los demás miembros del equipo

-Endo… -comento Aki entre lágrimas

-Vamos Aki no llores –le dijo sonriendo Fuyuka- Mamoru-kun estará bien

-Claro Endo es un chico fuerte al igual que Tachimukai –comento Midorikawa observando de reojo al surfista, era muy extraño que Tsunami estuviese callado casi todo el tiempo desde que habían sido secuestrados ambos porteros

-A que es un chico fuerte Tachimukai no Tsunami-san –comento Kurimatsu al notar como el surfista apenas volteaba a ver a los demás

-… Si es un chico fuerte –comento el pelirosa con algo de pésame

-Vamos Tsunami no te pongas así, sabemos que Tachimukai es tu mejor amigo además ellos estarán bien dentro de pronto ambos estarán aquí jugando futbol con todos nosotros –le dijo Kabeyama tratando de subir los ánimos de todos

-Si así es –decía Kazemaru mientras apretaba los puños

-Chicos Chicos! –Natsumi comenzó a gritar para que la escuchasen- El detective acaba de llamar y dice que los han encontrado!

-ENSERIO! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo mientras varios saltaban de la alegría

-Me alegra tanto que Endo y Tachimukai estén de regreso –comento Hiroto

-Si así es –sonrio Fubuki

-Espero y estén bien –puntualizo el goleador de fuego

-Claro que estarán bien! –trato de suavizar el comentario anterior Someoka

-El detective acaba de llamarme otra vez y dice que están en camino –comento de lo más feliz la joven Natsumi

-Eso es un alivio para todos –sonrió Aki mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de las mejillas

-Parecen que están aquí –señalo Toramaru al ver que 2 patrullas entraban al estacionamiento del instituto, todos los presentes corrieron hacia ellas, el primero en salir fue el detective seguido de dos policías

-Chicos chicos esperen –dijo el detective al observar que varios de ellos se dirigían hacia las patrullas- necesitamos hablar antes de todo así que préstenme atención si? –Todos asintieron y observaron seriamente al detective- tanto Endo como Tachimukai fueron secuestrados hace 6 días por Kenzaki

-QUEE! Ese hombre! No es posible si estaba en la cárcel! –le interrumpió Kurimatsu

-Sí pero había escapado hace casi un mes y pues, no se nos había informado a nadie… por eso lo más probable fue que el pudo realizar este crimen –comento el detective con seriedad, observo la cara de horror de varios de los presentes y la de reproche de otros- deben saber que ambos chicos están bien, antes de venir hacia el instituto decidimos llevarlos al hospital para un chequeo general, gracias a Kami-sama no presentan daño alguno, además que Kenzaki ya fue arrestado y enviado a una de las mejores priciones del país, pero…

-Pero?–interrumpió Haruna

-No sé que les han hecho pero están algo extraños, bueno ustedes los conocen mejor que yo, esperemos solo sea que se porten así de callados por que acaban de pasar este suceso tan horrible –suspiro y se dirigió hacia una de las patrullas- bueno chicos bajen sus amigos los esperan –les ordeno con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Ambos porteros bajaron de la patrulla, primero bajo Endo seguido de Tachimukai, ambos aun vestían las batas de hospital, observaron a los presentes y se miraron entre ellos, parecían algo desconcentrados

-Oh Endo estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! –Aki había corrido hacia el capitán y se le había lanzado enzima abrazándolo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Mamoru-kun –sonrió Fuyuka mientras también lo abrazaba

-….Tks que demonios les pasa, aléjense de mí, como si quisiese que unas tipas como ustedes me tocaran – Endo había empujado cual saco de papas fueran ambas chicas lejos de él dejando atónitos a todos los presentes- así que esta es el famoso instituto Raimon, esperaba más la verdad no lo crees imbécil –dijo dirigiéndose hacia el portero de reserva el cual lo miro con algo de odio

-…como….sea…..-Tachimukai estaba aun más extraño que el capitán, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, la verdad más que sería parecía falta de emociones, sus ojos parecían haber perdido la vida y alegría que tenían antes

-Tachimukai –dijo porfin Tsunami luego de casi 6 dias de silencio- que te paso…

-….-Tachimukai no respondió tan solo lo observo su mirada era tan falta de expresión que erizo la piel del surfista

-Ahh ni te molestes en hablarle pelos parados –le contesto el capitán al surfista- en estos últimos días ese idiota lo único que me ha dicho es que se llama Tachimukai

-Que has dicho? –comento Gouenji observando a Endo- Que acaso no conoces a Tachimukai? O a Fuyuka y Aki?

-Pues adivina que genio, lo único que recuerdo es que llevaba casi 4 días encerrados con este idiota en un manicomio o algo así hasta que el detective ese nos sacase de ahí

-Que… pero eso no es posible, Endo-san tu sabes quienes somos, somos tus amigos los del equipo del futbol…recuerdas? –Hiroto se había acercado al capitán había tocado su hombro

-Tks, otro idiota que habla de futbol, no se por ese loco que nos tenia encerrado quería que jugáramos eso, además no me agrada que me toque pelirrojo –dijo mientras apartaba la mano de Hiroto de su hombro con desprecio; todos los presentes habían quedado con la boca abierta, Endo el capitán el chico mas entusiasta de todos el amante del futbol estaba siendo grosero y altanero sin decir que ahora odiaba el futbol

-Endo –Natsumi comenzó a llorar mientras Aki se le unía- que te hicieron?

-Tus y yo que se –respondió colocándose las manos sobre la cabeza- además me muero de hambre tu no? –comento dirigiéndose al joven portero

-…..-tan solo asintió con la cabeza

-Tachimukai que te han hecho –Tsunami se acerco a él y lo abrazo- que demonios les hicieron ustedes no son así!

-….-el menor tan solo lo observo a los ojos, sus ojos estaban tan vacios, nada que ver con su anterior yo el cual se hubiese puesto rojo como tomate ante tal acción del surfista- no….. Lo sé….. –contesto al final luego de alejarse un poco de Tsunami dejando al surfista mas confundido que antes

-Tks, no me digas que te agrada el fenómeno ese –rio Endo con sarcasmo- bueno que él no es el único –dijo dirigiéndose a los demás, su sonrisa era tan llena de cinismo y descaro, se estaba burlando de todos ellos

-Endo que demonios te pasa tú no eres así compórtate –le recrimino Kazemaru

-Y tú quien eres para decirme que hacer y que no? Afeminado –sonrió con superioridad el mayor

-como te atreves –y sin más el de cabello azul le dejo ir una cachetada sonora, todos observaron en silencio dicho acto y luego vieron como el capitán se reía estridentemente ante tal acto del ex velocista

-hahaha pero que patético eres afeminado, te enseñare a pelear de verdad –le banto un puño y estaba a punto de golpear a Kazemaru cuando Tobitaka tomo su mano y lo observo con seriedad

-Endo-san es mejor que se calme entendido?

-Tks…. Imbéciles

-hahaha, pues a me agrada mas este Endo es menos idiota que el anterior –comento Fuudo con sarcasmo mientras Sakuma y otros lo observaban con disgusto

-Chicos lo mejor es que por ahora no hagan enfadar a….Endo, debemos averiguar que les paso y tratar de hacer que recuerden quienes son –dijo con tristeza Natsumi secándose las lagrimas- llamare al detective para que interrogue a Kenzaki y diga que fue lo que sucedió –todos asintieron y observaron a ambos porteros con preocupación

-Tachimukai…-dijo Haruna sonriéndole con tristeza- como te sientes?

-….-el portero la observo y volteo su rostro en otra dirección

-Al parecer no desea hablar contigo….-le comento Midorikawa tocando su hombro

-Lo mejor será que le avisemos a la madre de Endo y les expliquemos las cosas –dijo Kido dirigiéndose a todos

-Si, Aki y las demás síganme, iremos donde la madre de Endo y luego a donde el detective para poder averiguar mas y como ayudar a los chicos –Natsumi sonrió con algo de tristeza a todos mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de todas las demás chicas- oh, Kido por favor hazte cargo de los chicos si –todas las chicas se despidieron y siguieron su camino asía la casa del capitán

-Si asi será, bueno lo mejor es que cumplamos con los deseos de Endo, vamos a comer algo –suspiro el estratega mientras observaba al mencionado- que deseas comer Endo?

-Me da igual –le contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo, pero observando de reojo al Kazemaru, el cual le lanzo una mirada severa causando una sonrisa cínica en el portero

-y tu Tachimukai que quisieras comer-le pregunto sonriente Kazemaru tratando de obviar el hecho que ahora Endo quería hacer bulling con el

-…..-el joven portero se encogió los hombros y observo al defensa pelirosa como esperando una respuesta de este; todos voltearon a verlo también algo asombrados por la reacción de Tachimukai

-Eh? –contesto el defensa al observar la mirada de todos y luego observar al pequeño portero- pues no lo sé que quieres comer tu? –dijo dirigiéndose al portero

-…..pasta –contesto al final dejando a todos asombrados, al parecer si que le había agradado Tsunami

-Esto es genial –dijo Fubiki interrumpiendo el silencio- acaso no lo ven, al parecer Tachimukai muy en el fondo recuerda que Tsunami es su mejor amigo –sonrió el albino

-…..mejor amigo –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Tachimukai observando a Fubiki

-Si….. Así parece –sonrió el surfista observando al pequeño portero

-Bueno al menos ya sabemos que dentro de ellos están los antiguos Endo y Tachimukai –espeto Kazemaru mientras observaba a Endo el cual solo sonría con superioridad a las palabras del peliazul

-Ya dejen de idioteces y vamos a comer la pasta que desea su princesita –dijo Endo dirigiéndose hacia Tachimukai el cual lo observo con algo de rabia, bueno al menos ya sabían que si tenía expresiones el pequeño portero, aun que no todas fueran de felicidad

Que les parece si vamos a mi casa? mi padre se encuentra fuera por cuestiones de trabajo y Yuuka estará unos días fuera también porque se fue a un campamento además podemos ordenar la comida desde ahí –comento el goleador de fuego

-Si vamos… -dijo Kido emprendiendo camino hacia el recito de Gouenji

-….afeminado –le susurro Endo al odio a Kazemaru al pasar a su lado

-…tks idiota –fue lo único que salió de los labios del peliazul ante tal acción del capitán

-Vamos Kazemaru ya cálmate –le dijo Midorikawa – recuerda que ese no es el Endo que conocemos –le sonrió con pesar el peliverde

-…-Tachimukai observo como todos comenzaban a caminar siguiendo al joven de cabellos crema; dio un pequeño salto al ver que alguien lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba

-Vamos Tachimukai debemos ir a comer pasta –sonreía Fubuki mientras observaba como el portero volteaba a ver al surfista esperando que este caminara- si Tsunami-san vendrá no te preocupes –le confirmo el albino viendo como el antes mencionado los seguía sonriente.

**_Bueno y hasta aqui el primer cap, mmmmmmmm la verdad espero que este fic no sea muy largo a lo mucho 5 a 7 capitulos, desde hace dias quiero hacer un fic de las versiones dark de Endo y Tachi 3, asi que disculpen si me salgo algo de sus personalidades, pero almenos para mi las versiones dark o malas o lo que sea de ellos tiene que ser todo lo contrario a como son, por ello Endo es tan fanfarron y grocero y Tachi tan frio, bueno espero reviews haha con uno me conformo hahahah lol, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible esta semana por que dentro de poco empiezo la universidad D: (estoy a 2 años de salir de mi carrera asi que paso algo ocupadita), asi que no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir o dibujar o araganear todo lo que desee... sin mas saludos y nos leemos pronto espero... Asi antes que se me olvide, tambien subire otras historias algo mas cortas... bueno algunas por que tengo un proyecto en mente que deseo que sea algo mas extenso, hoy si byebye!~~ _**

**_Posdata: creo que me salieron algo obias las parejas que saldran en este fic hahaha recuerden este fic es yaoi...  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno después de casi dos meses y algo viene a subir la actualización, en verdad lo siento he estado ocupada no es porque no había querido y de ahí que tenía un bloqueo artístico D:! Lo siento tanto, bueno el punto es que ya actualice yay! Ohh por cierto para aclarar unos puntos primero todos los personajes que salen en el fic tienen de 17 a 19 años para hacer más fácil el trama y todo eso y segundo los chicos estuvieron secuestrados 6 días ósea, el primer día los secuestraron y de ahí les inyectaron el suero y los próximos 5 días pasaron divirtiéndose entre ellos hablado nada lol y el ultimo día los rescataron, espero se entienda, oh también los que se dirigen a casa de Goenji son: Fubuki, Kazemaru, Kido, Fudo, Endo, Gouenji (duh!), Tsunami , Tachimukai, Midorikawa y Hiroto, los demás a medio camino agarraron para sus casas hahaha**_

_**Bueno sin más aquí el cap y claro inazuma eleven no me pertenece si fuera así ahora en el inazuma eleven go tsunami y Tachimukai ya estuvieran casados y adoptando su segundo hijo…**_

-Awwww pero que tan lejos vives o qué? Ya me aburrí de caminar –el capitán del equipo Raimon se quejaba como un niño de 5 años que esperaba llegar a su destino tan anhelado

-Pero Endo-kun apenas llevamos caminado 10 minutos desde que salimos, además la casa de Gouenji-san esta a tan solo 20 minutos a pie, estaremos a en poco tiempo –Fubiki sonreía a ver como el capitán lo observaba con una cara de resignación y aburrimiento por todo su rostro, algo que de ser el Endo que todos conoces se hubiesen asustado, pero este nuevo Endo era tan diferente a su tan añorado capitán.

-Como sea me aburro! Que no pueden hablar de algo que no sea Futbol o yo que se

-Pero… Endo ese es tu tema preferido recuerdas? –Kido suspiraba al recordarle a cada instante ese punto al capitán

-Que no entienden! Yo no soy el "Endo" que ustedes conocen!... no recuerdo nada –al decir la última frase observo de reojo a sus acompañantes pero aun que quisiera no podía ocultar lo amargo que fue para el decir esas palabras, quisiera o no esa gente al parecer le conocía de antes y aun que él no era como "sus amigos" decían no podía hacer nada, una de las pocas cosas que sabía era que su carácter era así y aun que no deseaba admitirlo a él tampoco le agradaba ser tan pedante, prepotente y demás, pero así se sentía y no podía hacer más cosas que desahogarse con los pobres individuos que lo acompañaban en especial con cierto peli azul afeminado que a cada instante volteaba a verlo.

-Endo….- Hiroto no podía creer que el castaño en verdad se portara así de grosero, podía notar como a varios les incomodaba su carácter

-Oh miren hemos llegado! –sonrió el albino mientras señalaba la casa del goleador de fuego

-Si es cierto Fubiki llegamos no tienes que ser tan obvio –comento el segundo estratega de Raimon mientras observaba con superioridad al pequeño albino

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero con Fubuki Fudo.

-Ahh claro Kido el chico bueno está hablando para defender al indefenso bipolar.

-Ya cállense bola de imbéciles quiero entrar a la casa lo más rápido posible –Endo había sido tajante al decirle eso a ambos estrategas a lo cual Kido tan solo volteo a ver a otro lado y Fudou sonrió con cinismo al capitán.

-vaya no es genial Tachimukai ya llegamos – le sonrió el albino al antes mencionado; desde que habían salido del instituto tanto Fubiki como Midorikawa llevaban tomados de la mano a Tachimukai, el portero la verdad no había hablado en todo el camino y tan solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza en signo de aprobación o desaprobación cuando alguien le preguntaba algo pero en sí lo más raro de todo era que no había soltado el agarre que ambos chicos le hacían, parecía agradarle o lo más probable le daba algo de confianza al pequeño portero.

-awww estoy tan sediento! –Ryuji se había soltado de Tachimukai para salir corriendo en busca de la cocina del dueño de la casa

-Midorikawa espera ni siquiera sabes dónde está la cocina –Gouenji daba un largo suspiro al notar que el peliverde había entrado como Juan por su casa sin siquiera saber dónde estaba la cocina- por favor pasen y siéntanse cómodos, iré por algo de tomar –dijo volteándose a los demás mientras salía en busca del peliverde

-Ese Midorikawa es un impaciente –decía Kazemaru con una sonrisa

-Siempre ha sido así –le contestaba Hiroto mientras ambos reían amenamente

-Vamos adentro te parece Tachimukai? –le sonreía Fubuki al joven portero sin soltarlo a un de la mano

-…Si –comento el portero para luego voltear hacia cierto pelirosa que en todo el trayecto al igual que no había dicho ni una sola palabra; pudo notar come el moreno lo observaba sonriente mientras extendía su mano para entrelazar con su mano ahora libre

-Vamos dentro –reafirmo el pelirosa mientras entrelazaba los dedos con el menor el cual solo lo observaba a los ojos sin emoción alguna pero a decir verdad el pelirosa no esperaba mucho de ese nuevo Tachimukai así que se conformo con que no le quitase la mano

-Ahh pero que enorme es tu casa pelos parados! Mira eso que televisor tan grande! –el capitán de Raimon no cavia de la emoción ante los aparatos electrónicos de Goenji, claro no iba a negar que el peli crema vivía con algo de comodidades por no decir lujos- WOW! Es genial y mira cuantos canales, en el maldito hospital solo teníamos como 10 no? –dijo refiriéndose a Tachimukai

-….eran 11 –respondió este mientras Fubuki salía en busca de sodas o algo de beber y Tsunami se sentaba en el enorme sofá de cuero que se encontraba en medio de la sala

-ah como sea era pocos canales –finalizo el moreno mientras comenzaba a jugar con el control satelital del televisor

-Si… -Tachimukai observaba de reojo al pelirosa, había algo en el que no podía explicar sabia que según sus nuevos amigos él no era así de serio o cortante pero no tenia culpa de no poder recordar nada acerca de como era antes del hospital en el que estuvo encerrado varios días con Endo, sabía muy bien que el pelirosa llamado Tsunami era alguien importante para él y sentía que lo conocía muy bien, además que no iba a negar que le gustaba estar cerca de él, lo difícil era que no sabía expresarse o que hacer… bueno siendo realista no sabía muchas cosas así que estaba más confundido que antes y lo único que atino a hacer fue sentarse al lado del pelirosa el cual le sonrió.

-Oye Tachimukai, dime qué te parece la casa de Gouenji –Kazemaru se había sentado justo en medio de Tsunami y el sonriendo con algunas sodas y chucherías encontradas por Midorikawa quien sabe donde- no quieres una soda? –le dijo sonriéndole mientras le extendía una lata

-….Me parece bien –contesto tomando la susodicha lata mientras sentía que el peliazul había hecho algo indebido, pero como se lo decía? Sobre todo y a el que le importaba estar lejos o no del pelirosa, si ni siquiera habían hablado más de un hola, en ese momento recordó vividiamente como en el momento que llego al instituto el pelirosa le había abrazado

-En que piensas Tachi? –le dijo preguntándole ahora Midorikawa que se había sentado a su lado con una cubeta llena de helado de quien sabe que Dios

-…..En nada –dijo observando al peliverde que estaba más que feliz con el helado

-Deberías ofrecerles a los demás helado no crees Midorikawa? –Kazemaru sabía muy bien que molestar a su amigo con esas cosas era de lo más divertido en especial con la reacción que tomaría el peliverde

-Queeeeee estás loco, quien quiere helado pasara sobre mi cadáver –dijo mientras se metía una cucharada entera de helado a la boca

-No sé cómo no te duele la cabeza al comer tanto helado –dijo Kido al ver como el peliverde arrasaba con el helado en un dos por tres

-Ohhh mira el pelos parados tiene un canal solo de porno! –el capitán del equipo había dicho esa frase con una frescura como quien cuenta estrellas o habla sobre el clima, pero eso no había sido nada, había puesto a todo volumen dicho canal y la escena era nada más y nada menos que una orgia o algo por el estilo

-ENDO QUITA ESO AHORA MISMO! –Kazemaru se había puesto más rojo que el pelo de Hiroto, y señalaba desesperadamente al moreno para que cambiara el canal

-Claro que no idiota, nunca he visto una de estas películas debo educarme sobre estos temas –decía terminado de subirle al máximo de volumen al televisor

-Gouenji has algo! –gritaba el peli azul histérico

-Endo dame acá! –decía el primer estratega del equipo acercándose rápidamente a su capitán

-Oh por Dios si no hay nadie aparte de nosotros, o acaso son maricas, además creo que a los demás no les importa o sí? –dijo observando cómo tanto Tsunami, Tachimukai y Fudo estaban atentos al televisor, Midorikawa observaba para otro lado totalmente rojo al igual que Hiroto

-Awww idiota! –y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Kazemaru le había quitado el control del televisor al moreno y cambiaba el canal al lo primero que encontrase- eres un pervertido!

-Tal vez te portas así porque no era porno gay el que estaba saliendo? –Endo había dicho esa frase con un aire de superioridad más grande que Fudou

-Como te atreves –Nadie supo cuando o como Kazemaru se le había lanzado encima a Endo y le había dejado ir un puñetazo directo en una de sus mejillas

-Al parecer no me he equivocado… afeminado –el castaño había cambiado posiciones con el ex velocista en un abrir y cerrar, ahora estando sobre el- no te golpeo porque eres igual que una chica y eso seria descortés –sonrió con superioridad para quitarse rápidamente de él antes de que los de mas se interpusieran

-Kazemaru estas bien! –Midorikawa había dejado de lado su adorado helado por salir corriendo hacia su amigo que se encontraba ahora en el suelo

-Estas estas bien –Fubuki también se había acercado a este para ver su estado

-Te lastimo –Kido se había acercado a Endo para ver cómo había quedado el golpe que le había dado su amigo

-Tks que va, golpea como una nena

-Como sea ven cucare el golpe para que no se ponga morado –dijo Gouenji jalando literalmente a Endo fuera de la sala de estar para tratarle la herida

-Kazemaru… -le llamaron al mismo tiempo Fubiki y Midorikawa al ver que este no reaccionaba

-…..no es justo –fue lo único que salió de la boca del peli azul, se tapo la cara con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar como si fuese un mar ante los ojos atonitos de todos los presentes

-Kazemaru que te paso! –le preguntaba Tsunami al ex velocista después de salir del shock del porno- pero que paso aquí?

-vaya idiota sí que eres más despistado que Tachimukai –reía Akio al ver

-…-el pequeño portero antes mencionado tan solo observo al segundo estratega del equipo con algo de "odio" en su mirada

-awww no te queda esa cara pequeño tachi –decía Akio poniendo un dedo en su frente- eres demasiado adorable para esas cosas hahaha

-…no me toques –contesto golpeando la mano de estratega mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Kazemaru-…estas bien?

-eh? –tanto Kazemaru como los demás voltearon a ver a Tachimukai, sabían que no era el mismo pero comparado con Endo el tenia mas futuro de volver a ser como antes- s-si esto bien gracias Tachi –dijo poniendo se dé pie con ayuda de fubuki y sonriéndole al portero- al menos tu si tratas de hacer algo

-…Mamoru se comporta asi desde que lo conocí

-Eh? Oh ya veo te refieres desde que lo conociste en el hospital no? –comento kido

-… si, puede que sea porque no tiene ningún recuerdo, y está asustado y desesperado

-pero… Tu tampoco tienes recuerdos Tachi y te comportas mas cuerdo que el –Hiroto se había unido a la conversación mientras la mayoría de los presentes rodeaban al pequeño portero

-no, no es así; yo sí recuerdo varias cosas –dijo observando de reojo a Tsunami el cual al notar la mirada tan solo sonrió de lado

-QUE! –gritaron al omiso Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Fubuki y Hiroto

-eso es genial Tachi! –decía el peli verde abrazándolo- y dinos que cosas recuerdas!

-…pues, mi nombre, y que lo conozco a el –dijo señalando a Tsunami

-Se llama Tsunami –comento entre risas Midorikawa- y deberías tratarnos a todos por nuestros nombres, ya te los hemos dicho

-Es cierto, además seria descortés que no nos tratáramos con confianza no te parece Yuuki –comento el pelirosa despeinando un pongo al pequeño portero

-Tsunami…..Tsunami-san –fue lo único que atino a decir antes de que de la nada un puñado de imágenes recorrieran su mente, la mayoría de estas tenían relación con futball, al parecer su escuela y preparatoria, pero también un gran puñado tenia que ver con el pelirosa que lo estaba despienando –SUELTAME! –grito mientras apartaba la mano del moreno de su cabeza y caia al suelo agarrándose entre las manos la cabeza, le dolia si, pero en el fondo estaba feliz, comenzó a recordar cosas, aun asi el dolor era tan fuerte que le estaba sacando lagrimas

-TSUNAMI QUE HAS HECHO! –le gritaba Kazemaru al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo con Tachimukai

-Yo no hice nada! Lo juro!

-Tachi tachi estas bien? –fubuki también se había agachado para ver que le sucedía al pequeño portero

-No… yo….. estoy bien….. –comenzó a secarse las lagrimas mientras observaba a los demás- creo, creo que estoy recordando cosas –y sonrió, de la nada, sintió como su boca se curvaba formando una delicada sonrisa, lo que hizo que al instante se tapara la boca, no entendía cómo ni porque, pero no le gustaba mucho sonreír y ahora por inercia lo había hecho, se sintió apenado y como los colores se le subían

-Awwww Tachi! Estas sonriendo! Eso significa que estas recordando todo! –Fubuki se le había lanzado encima de la felicidad

-esto es genial, al parecer cuando Tsunami revolvió el pelo de Tachimukai este recordó parte de su pasado- comento el de rastras

-wow, genial ahora qué? –comento Hiroto

-Que no entienden idiotas, tks, para que recuperen su memoria deben revivir por lo que se ve ciertas cosas o buscar pistas sobre su "pasado" al porterito le ha funcionado, hay que probar con el otro idiota –puntualizo akio

-….Si, he recordado cosas, gracias a Tsunami-san –dijo observando al mencionado, el cual de la nada se le había lanzado y lo había abrazado apartando de golpe a un pobre albino que se había cruzado en el camino-…..Tsunami-san? –mientras comenzó a sentir un poco de humedad en el hombro y como este lo pretujaba con fuerza

-Lo siento tanto Tachimukai –si Tsunami el chico cool y amo del mar estaba llorando- todo fue mi culpa, si no te hubiese insistido en que fuésemos a practicar con el equipo aquel día, lo lamento tanto!

-Tsuna…..-mirodikawa estaba a punto de ir donde su amigo cuando sintió la mano de Hiroto sobre su hombro y como este movía la cabeza en singo negativo para que nadie se interpusiera

-pero… pero estoy recordando cosas, ves? Ya no me siento tan vacio como antes –si era cierto, prácticamente de un segundo a otro el Tachimukai frio y antipático estaba yéndose y regresaba el dulce y tierno que la mayoría conocía- aun, no me familiarizo bien con todo esto, pero e recordado cosas, como el club de soccer y mi ciudad natal y….. y todo gracias a ti –la última frase fue casi inaudible para los presentes pero notaron el sonrojo de las mejillas del portero y como comenzaba a corresponder el abrazo del defensa- así, así que no llores Tsunami-san por-porque gracias a ti estoy recordando cosas.

-Aww pero que escena más conmovedora, o debería decir gay? Hahaha pero que patético eres palmera, mira que llorar por esa pulga –si el querido capitán había entrado a escena con la mejilla llena de crema y seguido por el dueño de la casa

-Cállate Mamoru, al menos yo sí recuerdo cosas y no soy tan miserable como tu –sonrió con arrogancia Tachi mientras los demás miraban asombrados el comportamiento de este, si había recordado parte de su vida pero al parecer seguía sin llevarse bien con Endo, cosa irónica ya que al principio era su ídolo/dios

-Tks claro te crees gran cosa ahora pulga

-Al menos mas que tu si

-Este… tachi, creo que ya es hora de que me sueltes –Tsunami estaba algo rojo ante la escena anterior, no se había contenido de llorar ante Tachimukai porque bueno, era un secreto a voces que a él le gustaba mucho el portero y sea como sea, funciono o no? Por lo menos recordó algo, claro ahora que a él ya le había pasado el momento de magdalena dolida, tenía que volver a ser el chico cool de antes, y pues Tachimukai no ayudaba mucho que digamos abrazándolo "asi" como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, tan posesivamente, sabía que a pesar que hubiese recordado parte de su pasado no era el Tachi que él quería porque SU Tachi primero se hubiese desmayado ante la escena de llanto que abrazarlo así y menos pelear con si ídolo/dios Endo

-Asi claro te crees la gran cosa por recordar lo inútil que eras, o no espera, sigues siendo un inútil

-Chicos…..cálmense –trato de intervenir Kidou

-Tachimukai estoy feliz que recordaras cosas ahora cálmate –como pudo nuestro querido surfista se había soltado del agarre del pequeño portero y ahora lo tomaba de los hombros- en verdad estamos felices que recordaras parte de tu pasado, pero cálmate no te metas en problemas con Endo está bien?

-…está bien, pero con una condición

-ah? Y cual es esa condición? –pregunto algo asombrado el surfista mientras todos los demás observaban atentos al porterito

-Quiero dormir contigo Tsunami-san –respondio el ojiazul sonriendo como si nada causando un sonrojo tan potente en el pobre Tsunami que el cabello de Hiroto se sentía intimidado ante tal rojo

-QUE QUE! –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el surfista

-Bueno, es que no quiero dormir con ese idiota, sinceramente no lo soporto y deseo dormir con alguien que me agrade –si, el Tachimukai serio y antipatico se estaba llendo pero este Tachi demasiado liberal también daba miedo

-Wow eso es nuevo no? Y pensar que antes era Tachi el que se sonrojaba por todo no Tsunami-kun –Akio se había asercado al surfista para molestarlo tratando de imitar la vos del antiguo Tachimukai

-Aww cállate Fudo, igual a mi no me molesta

-Claro este Tachimukai es más listo que el anterior, no dudo que se baje los pantalones mas rápido que tu antiguo Tachi –Fudo sonria Triunfante al haberle susurrado aquello al defensa pelirosa, causando otro sonrojo en el pobre

**_Si es raro ver a Tsunami así, pero la verdad es que le apena tanto las cosas de pareja, romance y amor, y no puede evitar sonrojarse ante cosas así, además me da cosa poner a Tsunami pervertido, tal ves cuando tenga más confianza con este nuevo tachi se lo coma a besos, pero por ahora, como no es su tachi le da vergüenza estar con el ahahaha ironías, que mala soy, igual Tsunami siempre será seme o el activo, ustedes me entienden_**

**_Bueno otra cosa que quería comentar es que en verdad lamento haber demorado casi 4 meses en actualizar, pero he estado tan ocupada en la universidad, aparte que me ha ido mal, la mala suerte me ha agarrado de pato y bueno, iba a actualizar ayer 4-20 porque era el dia TsunaTachi! Pero no pude porque me mordió un perro la cara -_- así que ando una herida desde las fosas nasales al labio superior, bien herida de guerra, y si se pregunta cómo me mordió el perro fue mi perrita y fue jugando y no es la primera vez ya que estudio veterinaria y pues son cosas de la profesión hahahaha_**

**_Intentare actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada, paso ocupada lo que si prometo es que ya empeze mis demás fics el de Karma que es un hirotoXmidorikawa y obiamente tsunaXtachi, también estoy trabajando en otro que se llamara perspectiva que tratara desde el punto de vista de haruna hacia su hermano gay y su mejor amigo gay (lol adivinen será un fudokido y tsunatachi) y el de universitarios lo tengo empezado tal vez sea el primero que suba, como sea gracias por los reviews y su paciencia~~_**


End file.
